Payment
by DamonFTW
Summary: Klaus takes Damon away with him as payment for everything the Salvatores have done. He plans on putting Damon through hell and Stefan and Elena must do everything in their power to get him back before it's too late. Will they manage to rescue him? Will he even be the same old Damon once they get him back? Which brother does Elena really want to be with? Read and find out!


**Hi guys! **

**I've had this idea in my head for ages, and it's taken me a long time just to write this chapter. I'm going to try and upload chapters more quickly though, if you all like the story :)**

**The first half of this chapters a bit boring tbh, just Elena and Stefan at home. Sorry Stelena fans but Stefan is **_**really**_** boring. I needed to set up the scence and i tried to make it seem like Elena is having doubts about who she really loves, though i don't know if it's come across very well. It get's a lot more interesting towards the bottom so if you're bored at the beggining, please power through it till the end, you might like it :) Bit of a long authors note, but ah well :D Hope you enjoy the story :)**

**Summary: Klaus takes Damon as payment for everything that the Salvatore's have done...(**_**Making him loose his doppleganger, Doublecrossing him and leaving him to rot and of course Stefan leaving Klaus after he made a deal to save his brother)**_** Elena and Stefan have to try their best to get him back.**

Stefan sat on an armchair at the boarding house, watching Elena sleep on the couch opposite. He wasn't sure how well Elena was adapting to being a vampire, due to the fact that she wasn't really honest with him. She had turned to his brother in her hour of need and it had actually offended him. He tried to believe that it was all down to Damon, that somehow he had made her seek out his help. He knew it that wasn't the case though, and that she had wanted Damon's help. Perhaps more than she wanted his. _Maybe i really am losing her..._

He shook the thought away as Elena stirred slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, looking around with a confused expression on her face. She turned and spotted Stefan, a warm smile forming on her lips that didn't quite meet her eyes. It was more friendly than loving. She got up and walked towards him, kissing him on the lips lightly.

''Did i fall asleep again?'' she asked, yawning as she sat down on the arm of his chair.

''Yeah.'' he ran his fingers through her hair softly and continued. ''You didn't miss much though.'' she glanced up at him through her long lashes and he smiled back at her fondly.

''I'm hungry.'' she said, lifting her head and focusing her doe eyes on his face.

He knew full well that she couldn't stomach animal blood right now, and pushing it on her was obviously pushing her away. No, if he wanted the best for her then he'd have to get past his issues with human blood. He wouldn't be able to help her feed from the vein, like Damon could...but he could show her that he didn't mind what she chose to drink. At least then that would ease some of the guilt she felt about drinking it. He stood up and turned to look at her.

''How about i call Matt?'' he watched as her expression suddenly changed to that of shock.

''What about the animal blood..?'' she had assumed he would want to take her out hunting or something, no matter how many times she had told him he still hadn't seemed to grasp the fact she couldn't drink animal blood.

''Elena, you need human blood. I understand that. I'm not going to keep on pushing the animal blood on you when it's obviously doing more harm than good. I mean, you looked so much healthier after feeding from Matt...and if there was ever anybody with enough restraint to handle human blood, it would be you. I just don't want you to feel guilty about it anymore.''

Elena stood up, wrapping her arms around him. It was such a relief, knowing that he didn't mind if she drank human blood. He didn't know about all the other times she had drunk from Matt, and it had felt like everytime she had done it she was betraying him. He obviously wasn't thrilled about her going on Damon's diet, and she knew how much it took for him to finally accept it. She felt him squeeze her slightly and she stepped back, a wide grin on her face. ''You do know i love you, right?'' for some reason she felt guilty for saying that.

''I love you too.'' He smiled and pushed her back onto the couch gently, walking off into the hallway to get his mobile phone. She could hear him upstairs...opening his bedroom door, grabbing his phone, closing the door behind him...this heightened hearing thing really was amazing. He had just begun his decent down the stairs, going at human speed- when the front door burst open.

She jumped, completley suprised by the loud noise. She was up on her feet in seconds, walking over to the hallway and looking down at the wide open front door. There was nobody there, and she stood frozen for a second staring at it.

''St..efan..?'' She couldn't hide the fear in her voice. Door's just don't fly open like that, especially not thick wooden one's like the one in front of her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she had to physically stop herself from screaming. Doing a 360 degree turn, she raised a hand to her chest and her shoulders sagged in relief.

''Oh Stefan, thank god.'' she said, walking to the front door to shut it properly.

''What's wrong?'' Stefan eyed the front door as she closed it, turning his attention back onto her relieved face.

Before she could even explain what had happened, they both froze as they felt a gush of wind go by them. Stefan turned, facing the living room as his eyes widened in shock. Elena stared at him, he had suddenly taken up a defensive stance as he tried to push her behind himself.

She raised her head from behind his shoulders, trying to get a clear view of what he was seeing. She stepped forward instinctively when she saw it, wanting to do something, anything to make the scene in front of her change.

Klaus was stood in front of the fire place, head tilted to one side as a sinister look spread across his face. He stepped forward, giving Elena a smile that never reached his eyes. She wasn't paying much attention to him though. No, her eyes were trained on the two men behind him who were restraining Damon.

_Damon!_

They each had hold of one of his arms, pulling him back as he tried to get out of their grip. His blue eyes had darkened and he was staring murderously at Klaus.

''Hello Stefan, Elena.'' Klaus bowed his head and greeted them politley, as if it were just another visit from a friend.

''What the hell's going on Klaus? Why do you have Damon?'' Stefan was glaring at Klaus with the same intensity as his brother.

''Oh him? he's just part of my little plan you see. As you can imagine, I'm not best pleased with the small matter of my doppleganger being part of the un-dead. Not to mention the fact that you put me in a coffin to rot. Oh yes, and theres also that little arrangement we made. Do you remember Stefan? The one where i saved your brothers life in exchange for you travelling with me for...what was it? about ten years? Oh but it seems that agreement is void now as here you are, playing happy families. In that case, i'll take back my side of the deal shall i?''

Klaus had stepped closer to Stefan with every word, and now he was inches away from him.

''So, here's whats going to happen. I'm going to take Damon with me and he is going to take your place and pay for the cure i gave him. While he's gone your going to have your little witch friend search her magic books until she finds some miracle spell that will turn my doppleganger human again.'' he turned around and walked back, standing in front of Damon and facing them. ''Of course, i know thats most likely impossible, but wheres the harm in trying?'' his sinister smile returned ''Damon is going to be gone for a very long time, but, if i get my doppleganger blood bag back..'' he glanced at Elena ''I might give him back to you sooner, rather than later.''

Stefan growled ''There is no way to turn somebody human again after they have become a vampire. Don't you think we'd have done it by now there was?!''

Klaus chuckled darkly ''What a shame. Oh well, say your final goodbyes, because you won't be seeing him anytime soon.'' He stepped closer again, tilting his head to the side. ''But let me assure you, it will be as if you hardly knew him once you get him back. When we're fineshed with him, he'll be afraid of his own shadow. _He is going to go through hell. _Because you've _really_ managed to piss me off.''

He walked back up to Damon, chuckling. ''Funny isn't it? i'm sure he'd be shouting his mouth off right now if it weren't for me compelling him to shut up.''

Damon was still struggling violently against the two hybrids, his eyes even darker (if that were possible) after hearing Klaus' plans. He looked like he was about to physically rip Klaus' head off.

Elena stared at him, utter shock on her face. Klaus' words _He's going to go through hell_ went on a loop through her mind and the thought of him being gone for such a long time was unbearable, especially with her newly heightened emotions. She never thought Klaus would do something like this. She thought their troubles with him were over, obviously she had been wrong. It was foolish of her to believe that a loonatic like Klaus would happily accept the fact they had doublecrossed him. Damon couldn't even speak to them because Klaus had compelled him to keep quiet.

His icy blue eyes locked onto hers and she wanted to cry. _Klaus is going to take Damon away. I've finally gotten Stefan back and now he's taking somebody else_. Damon had become a vital part of her life and she didn't think she would be able to cope as a vampire with him gone. Lately she had been unsure of how she really felt about Stefan and whether she had made the right choice. He couldn't be taken away now! not whilst she was still so confused about everything! She smiled at him reasuringly, willing him to believe that this was all going to work out. That he would be okay. She didn't take her eyes off him as she addressed Klaus.

''It doesn't matter where you take him, we won't stop looking for him and we'll find him like we found Stefan. We'll bring him back!'' she glared at him now, communicating how much she meant every word.

''Oh i don't doubt that. But you see this time, things won't play out as easily. I know you'll eventually get him back one way or another, so i have a nice plan B worked out that i'm sure you'll think is rather clever.''

Stefan stepped forward, still in a defensive stance. ''You can't just take him away! I'll go back with you if that's what you really want!''

Klaus laughed ''What would be the point in that? It would make things far too easy for you. No, Damon is going to suffer because of you. You should thank me really, at least you won't be short of things to brood about.'' the two hybrids chuckled, still restraining Damon who was staring at his brother

''Anyway, id love to stay and chat but i have more important matters to tend to.'' Klaus walked over to Damon, standing directly in front of him. Damon knew what was going to happen and tried desperatly to look anywhere else besides Klaus' eyes.

Klaus raised one hand and gripped hold of Damon's face harshly, forcing him to look up. Elena and Stefan stood behind the sofa, watching the scene helplessly as it unfolded in front of them.

''Go to sleep, Damon.'' Klaus' voice was sickening and full of authority as he compelled the raven haired vampire in front of him.

Damon's struggling had calmed a little but there seemed to be a battle going on in his eyes as he tried with every ounce of self control he had left to ignore the request. Elena watched however, as it crumbled and his eyes became distant and began to flutter closed. He immediatley stopped struggling and his shoulders sagged forward, his whole body becoming limp as he fell asleep. The two hybrids held him up and Klaus let go of him, causing his head to lean forward slightly. His thick black hair now hiding his face.

Klaus turned around slowly, a malicious looking smile on his face as he watched the two shocked vampires. Stefan stared at his brother, completley at a loss of what to do. Klaus had the power to torture Damon, make him do anything he asked- as he had just demonstrated. _He is going to suffer. _He tried his best to choke back his emotions.

''Take a good look at him, it will be a long time before you see him again.'' Klaus was positively grinning now.

Elena was staring at Damon, trying to memorize everything about him before he was taken away.

There were a few chuckles from the two hybrids and then all four of them were gone. _Damon_ was _gone._ Tears welled up in Elena's eyes and she sunk to the floor on her knees. This could not be happening. She couldn't go through this again. At least when Stefan was gone she had Damon to keep her sane, make her laugh. As much as she loved Stefan, she didn't think he'd be as good at keeping her mind off of things. She had already felt like they were drifting apart and she was sure he had too. In that moment she realised how much Damon meant to her, how much she needed him. Not to mention the fact that there couldn't have been a worse time for him to be taken, what with her trasition into a vampire. She loved Stefan, she was sure of it...but was she in love with him? The time she had spent with Damon latley, him helping her...feeding off him...it had confused her so much and she was loosing grasp on how she really felt about them. It had been hard enough, trying to convince Stefan that she still loved him when she wasn't even sure herself. She had just about survived when Stefan had left her, but it didn't feel like she would be so lucky this time. How long could she keep up this sharade without Damon at her side, helping her through it?

_Sharade. _she thought. That is what all of this was. Who was she kidding? She loved Stefan, of course she did. But Damon...he consumed her. He was everything she wanted, everything she needed...all rolled up into one. It wasn't like her heightened emotions were really helping either. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that Stefan's soothing words as he rubbed her back gently, went unheard.

_''It's okay Elena, shh. We'll find him, i promise. We'll get him back, Bonnie can help. She can do a locator spell. Everything will be fine. I swear.'' he soothed, though it sounded distant and far away as she wasn't really paying attention. He wasn't what she needed right now. To be honest, he wasn't what she wanted either. _

She stopped crying and her tears turned into determination. ''We're getting him back.''

She shook him off easily and stood up, running off to round up the search team.

**So, what do you think? I'm not a very good writer, i know. I appologise ;) Hopefully it was still readable though? **

**Anyway, please tell me if you liked it or not and what you would like to see happen next x**

**Any criticism is welcome!**

**Please drop a review, even it's like one word and from annoymous :)**

**Kelly x**


End file.
